


The Big Bang!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Sheldon tries to prove the Big Bang to Lenard!
Kudos: 1





	The Big Bang!

Sheldon was wanting to prove that the Big Bang Theory was true because his friend Lenard told him it wasn't.

"It is true!" Sheldon said. "Bazinga!"

"No its not," Lenard said.

"If I make a Big Bang you will believe it is true?" Sheldon asked Lenard to be sure before he did it.

"Yeah that's the proof I need." Lenard said.

"Okay, then here is the Big Bang," Sheldon said and he snapped his fingers and it made a Big Bang like a new universe but on his fingers.

"See I hold the universe in my hand," Sheldon said.

"Wow that was not a Big Bang," Lenard said. "It was a small bang because it fits in your hand."

Sheldon frowned but now he was too busy with trying not to drop the universe that weighed a billion trillion pounds to get mad.

The End


End file.
